


The Annoyance

by Pain101



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Pre-Canon, Rare Pair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pain101/pseuds/Pain101
Summary: Reno contemplates life, and pins for Aerith the fic.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough & Reno, Aerith Gainsborough/Reno
Kudos: 6





	1. Gremlin

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favourite authors instilled in me the need to fall for every openly reluctant (but secretly pining) ‘bodyguard’ trope. 
> 
> So here I am. Living in self indulgence. 
> 
> I will mostly try to stick to canon, but will occasionally probably divulge a little. 
> 
> *Also just a heads up this will 100% only be a scrappy pining fic, as canonly I think this relationship only works up until a certain point.*

Reno was 18 when he joined the Turks. A dumb reason drove him to join, a dumb reason is what drives a lot of things. 

His dumb reason involved thinking he could _ever_ be a hero.

Thinking he could ever save a friend he cared about, after seeing them get dragged through his slum by some people in suits, _just_ because he figured it was the Turks. However, by the time he found out the truth. That those fake suits he saw, were only masquerading as the real things. He knew too much to leave the real deal, and the person he wanted to save, was long dead. 

...

 _Well_ , it wasn’t all bad. At least he had a roof over his head (usually) and, never went to sleep starving anymore.

.....Even if everything he had was paid for in blood...

...they were still things he could call _his_...

Now, did the pros of a half-way decent life, cancel out the cons of an endless slaughter? 

Who knows, certainly not he, but he did know too much....So, if his mind suddenly found itself wandering too far...it may have fallen head first into the knowledge that Turks don’t ‘Just join’. Things never did go that nicely for anyone caught by the eye of the Turks.

In other words, for his sanity’s sake, focusing on the ‘positives’ of his position, and continuing to block out the rest, was probably for the best.

An entire year had past since then, and in that time, he had slowly, but surely begun building his credentials. As he breezed through soul sucking missions, that would make anyone’s stomach turn. Only to suddenly find his now blood-soaked but, youthful 19 year old self. Stopped in his tracks and, reassigned to baby-sitting a _supposedly_ important slum slicking 14 year old gremlin.

The so called gremlin, with the twisted ponytail turned to stare up at him. Despite her naive looks, she had instantly caught him following her from the rooftops of the old abandoned buildings.

  
“Why are you following me?” She asked with a voice that sounded sickeningly sweet.

“We all have our orders kid.”

“...I don’t follow orders?”

_“Well, ain’t that nice.”_

“You shouldn’t either.”

“Yeah, well, _unfortunately_ , I like to eat, and the world really isn’t that black and white.”

“...You are a friend of Tseng’s aren’t you?”

“Friend is a pretty strong word.“

“Is that a no?”

“That is a _hell_ no...But, I do work for him. So like it or not, you’ll be seeing me more often.”

“What happened to Rude?”

“ **What?** You saying you _already_ don’t like me? _You got high standards or something?_ ”

“Yeah, I don’t like you, your hair looks funny, and your cologne is way too strong.”

Reno narrowed his eyes.

........This bitch........

If first impressions were anything to go by, this mission was already proving to be well above his pay grade.


	2. A Disgruntled Employee

The first day watching the gremlin, turned out to be pretty insignificant. After their short interaction, Aerith had proceeded to ignore Reno with immense skill... The second day watching the gremlin, was also reported as _unsurprisingly_ insignificant...

The third day, _should_ have been insignificant, but, somehow, the Gremlin had managed to lure him into a very big, very deep hole. While he _maybe_ wasn’t paying complete attention to his surroundings....Which resulted in him being forced to call Rude, in a plea for help.

“Reno, I don’t mind helping you...” Rude said, dusting the dirt off of his suit. “But, It would be wise if you at least _tried_ to play nice. After all, insuring the peaceful retrieval of the ancient back into Shinra’s custody, is our greatest priority.”

“Hah, you’re kidding me! That isn’t what this is about, _and you know it_. If Tseng _really_ wanted the Ancient back, he would have sent someone charismatic, or some other type, who could get close to her...  _but_ _who,_ did he choose to send instead? _**Us**_ **.** ” The last word was spit out, with more than a little bitterness.

“We are both Turks fully capable of...!”

Reno quickly cut Rude off. “You know, I like you Rude, but you are a stoic business type, and I’m an impulsive good-for- nothing type. Tseng knew _exactly_ what he was doing, by sending us here.

...This is a cat, and mouse game that is _never_ supposed to end.”

“Perhaps you are somewhat correct Reno, but, it is not our place to question orders. So, as I was saying...”  Rude adjusted his sunglasses.“Play nice, Or I _will_ make you climb out of the hole yourself next time.”

Reno erupted into laughter.  “Literally or metaphorically?”

“Pick one.”

“ _Oh, scary_.” Reno jeered, as Rude proceeded to side kick him back into the hole.

“ _Ouch_ , what was that for?!” Reno yelled, clutching the back of his head, that had hit the dirt wall when he fell.

“I’ve decided to help you out of the hole _sometime_ tomorrow.”

“Ohhhh Rude _come on!_ I was _just_ joking! I’m sorry man!” Reno pleaded, for the second time that day.

“Goodnight Reno.” Rude calmly said, walking away into the moonlight.

Most people would think that a hole in the ground wouldn’t be the worst place to sleep. Especially for someone like Reno, who had to endure much more gruelling sleeping circumstances in his past. Those people would be idiots, because alas, the comfort of a bed -even one as uncomfortable as his- had apparently spoiled him rotten. Suffice to say, Reno did not manage to sleep a wink that night, and the morning sky that seemed to suddenly fill his eyes. Quickly moved on to early afternoon, as the hours slowly ticked on. Until finally, A pair of curious green eyes popped out from the side of the hole.

“Oh, I thought I heard someone mumbling to themselves. I can’t believe you are still here.” Aerith said.

“Where else would I be?” Reno replied, completely star-fished out at the bottom of the hole, in order to signal to the world that he had given up.

“I don’t know, I thought that you would have had someone help you out of the hole by now.”

” I _don’t_ want to talk about it...just go away, I’m tired.” Reno groaned, while his right hand made a vague shooing motion.

“...Hello Tired, I’m Aerith.” She quipped , with a giant grin plastered to her face.

“ _What the hell—Did_ you _just_ say to me?”

“Well, Sorry Tired, but we haven’t really introduced ourselves.”

“My name is _not_ tired!”

“...But, you just said it was?” She questioned, placing her finger on her bottom lip, and feigning ignorance.

Reno felt the tired screams erupting from within.

Smacking his face, he said, “You know what?” Taking a moment to breathe in deeply. “ _it’s_ _fine_. Leave me to rot in this hole, and we can just pretend we didn’t see each other today. _Okay_?”

“Okay, if that’s what you really want... _or_ you can tell me your name. If you do, I will help you look for a way out.

“and why would you want to help me?” He asked

_Yeah right dumb-ass, of_ course she _doesn’t_ want to help. She’s _testing_ you. She wants to see if she can trust you. Well, Tough shit kid, you _really_ can’t.

“...I never wanted to trap you. I guess I just assumed that you would be able to get out.”

“Good thing you now know that I’m not all powerful at least.”

“...I’m sorry...”

“Hi sorry, I’m Reno.” He said, defeatedly waving his hand at the girl above him.

Aerith’s eyes opened in full excitement.

“Hold on I’ll be right back.” She said, darting away from the edge of the hole, her sing-song voice lingering in his ears.

A couple of minutes of rustling later, and a package of salted crackers were flown down into the hole next to his left elbow.

“What is this?” He asked, rearranging himself into a sitting position, before picking up the package to examine it.

“Snacks. It’s not much, but you probably didn’t eat anything last night right?” Aerith’s disembodied voice responded, as the rustling of her bag continued.

“You sure yer not trying to kill me through dehydration?” He inquired sarcastically, just as a hot pink water-bottle connected with his forehead. Causing him to let out a pained yelp.

“Whoops.”

“H’okay! You need to STOP trying to feed me like I’m some pet of yours, and you need to START looking for a way to get me out of here. _Deal’s a deal._ ” It seemed the usual uppity tone had wasted no time returning to his voice.

“I did look, and I found a ladder that should work... _but_...I don’t think I could _ever_ _possibly_ manage to drop it _all_ the way down to you by myself...So I’m just going to leave it right here.” She said, placing the end of the ladder on the edge of the hole.

“Hey! What do you think you are doing!? You _said_ you would help!”

“I _said_ I would look.”

“ _What are you a Genie?”_

“ _Oh, don’t worry_. I’m sure you’ll be able to reach it, if you stretch with all of your might!” She said, happily reaching to the sky. “Besides, what would you do if little old me got hurt?” She added, before disappearing again. 

“...I hate my life.” He sighed, unwrapping the package and, shoving a cracker into his mouth. Then again, How hard could getting the ladder _really_ be?

...Actually, getting the ladder turned out to be _very_ hard.

So hard in fact, that he almost gave up _several_ times.

Lucky for him however, he was a man made out of spite. So, all in all, it took him a little over two hours, a lot of cussing, and a couple hundred bruise worthy falls, but he did accomplish the task of snagging the foot of the ladder with his custom taser. Allowing him to hurl it over the edge, to create an escape route for himself. Which he promptly made use of, scurrying out of the hole like a weasel.

Upon escaping the depths of his trap, his eyes instantly connected with 2 small beady green eyes staring at him in the distance...Aerith  had been watching the entire time, as she flipped through a book leisurely. Her small body resting on the remains of what looked to have once been an old house.

“Hey.” She smiled, and waved. “Fancy meeting you here.”

He smirked back at her, hand on his crackling taser. “Did ya enjoy the show?”

“In the beginning, it got kind of dull during the second act.”

Hearing this, Reno raised his eyebrow, and placed his taser back on his shoulder.  “Hmm, good to know.” He sighed, gesturing to the hole with a loose smile on his lips. “ _You know_ , I left your water bottle in there. I’ll watch your back for you, if you wanna go grab it.”

“I think I’m good, thanks.” She said, in her sing-song voice.

“ _Good choice_. Now, i don’t know about you, but i’m exhausted, so _I’m_ gonna go _pretend_ this day _never_ happened. See ya around kid.” Without waiting, or even listening for a reply for that matter, Reno started walking away. Only tilting his head backwards to add “and _try_ _not_ to piss anyone _else_ off today.” 

He hobbled  through the heart of sector 5’s slum, stopping only when he saw a familiar face seated at the local eatery with a coffee in hand.

“Reno.” Rude said.

“Rude.” Reno said back.

“Glad to see you managed to save yourself.”

“Yeah, I _bet_ you are...Anyway, looks like I’ll be tossing the baton to you today partner.” Reno smacked Rude’s shoulder as he passed, causing Rude to chuckle.

It was not even a question anymore, this entire assignment was definitely above his pay grade. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Young Aerith: Asks ‘can I trust you?‘
> 
> Reno knowing full well that Shinra needs Aerith‘s trust: No. >:(
> 
> Wow, can you believe this is already the second chapter, and the pining has still not even started yet?
> 
> Wild.
> 
> How did I end up writing a slow burn pining fic of all things?
> 
> ——————————-
> 
> Also, I would like to imagine Reno got to the Shinra helicopter only to instantly pass the fuck out on the planes floor after meeting up with coffee time Rude.
> 
> & thanks for reading!


	3. Moments

Reno had been told to play nice, so here he was _trying_ to play nice.

Well, maybe _not_ nice per se....

Rather he figured, that he really did need to find the middle ground of Gremlin interaction. One that involved him not getting lead into anymore childish traps.

This mindset resulted in Reno’s rendition of ‘playing nice’. Which involved casually bothering the Gremlin, from a more than adequate distance. Whenever he was taken off regular Turk missions, and assigned to sector 5’s slum watch.

Although In reality, it was less about a new found mindset, and more about chipping away at his ever growing boredom.

_Reno burst through the old abandoned church door._

“You come here a lot. What’s with the flower obsession?” He loudly asked, walking up to Aerith. Who was busy tending to the flowers, that were growing out of the church floor.

“You know, maybe if you took the time to listen to the flowers for once, you too could admire the magic they carry.” Aerith said, without looking away.

“ _Uh, What_ magic? They are _flowers_.”

Aerith giggled, “Flowers with a purpose.”

“A vague purpose huh? _How convenient_.”

“Well, each type of flower has a different purpose. But these ones...” Aerith plucked a white flower off of the church floor. “Like to reunite lovers.” She said, tilting backwards, in order to try and, give Reno the flower.

Reno swiftly grabbed the flower from her hand. Looking at it with apparent disinterest on his face, as he lifted it into the bright light

Aerith continued, “Apparently their first story centers around a knight, and their lover. When the knight was picking a bouquet for their love, they accidentally fell into a lake. Of course, because armour is so heavy, they went down pretty fast, but, just before the knight drowned, they threw the flowers to their love.” Aerith mimed a throw. “and told them to remember them...and, ever since then, the flowers have been imbedded, with the lovers desire to find each other again.” She finished, putting her hands together.

“Ya really believe that nonsense?” He questioned, mockingly.

“It’s less about believing, and more about listening.” Aerith replied, instantly going back to the flowers.

“Hah, so if I listen they are...What? Gonna materialize a destined honey for me?” Reno asked, tossing the flower on the ground.

“No, that’s not really how it works. I know I said magic, but, I think stories are closer to the things they want to share.”

“What the hell does that mean?”

“It means that they spend their entire lives collecting things....memories, I guess.”

“Okay, _now_ you sound like you’re making this up.”

“It does doesn’t it? I’m sure most of it gets lost in translation, but that is what each flower does. They collectively decide on what types of moments to collect, and then save them, so that they are never truly forgotten.” 

“Ironic that they are often killed for collections themselves then.” He said, proceeding to grind the flower he had dropped with the bottom of his shoe, smearing the flowers pollen across the boards. 

“Yeah, but that’s why they share, and also why you should _never_ take all of them.” 

“And what if I did?”

“Did what?”

“Take all of em?”

“It would be hard, but, If you did manage to whip out one type of flower...All of the memories they hold, would also cease to be remembered. It would be like death twice over.”

“Wow, that’s dark. You are pretty twisted, ya know that?”

“... _How_ is it that _I’m_ the twisted one, when _you_ are the one that brought up flower genocide?” Aerith huffed.

Reno knew that Aerith was attached to the planet in some way, thanks to his involvement with Shinra. Even so, hearing about how she saw the world first hand...was...a...weird experience, to say the least.

He moved closer to the alter so that he was within Aerith’s view, before shrugging.

“I’m just a curious bastard. What can I really say?” He said, plopping himself onto the alter. While Aerith’s eyes watched his feet hover over the flowers. Her eyebrows knitting together for a brief moment, until finally relaxing again.

“Curiosity killed the cat.”

“Sure did, _but, Did_ _you_ know, that satisfaction brought it back?”

“...And that means?”

“Means you might as well shake the hornets nest, before you kick the bucket.” He said, propelling himself off of the alter and, over the flowers, with a smirk on his face. Making Aerith let out a high pitched “Hey!”

“You have to be careful!” Aerith scolded, the man who had landed crouched beside her still smiling.

“Actually, I don’t have to do anything.” Reno said, matter of factly. “You’d best remember that princess.” He chided, standing up as his taser clacked against his shoulder.

It was a moment in time, where the dust in the church air fell slowly, and the power imbalance between the twobecame overwhelmingly clear. A scene Reno himself would never notice. Since he was already halfway out of the church door, by the time Aerith could even think of a reply.

Aerith who had turned herself around only to catch Reno leaving. Immediately saw the flower which she had given to him, crushed on the floor by her left hand. Gently, she reached out to gather the remaining remnants of the flower.

Rude was a good person, she knew that. However Reno, _Reno_ , wassomeone she was unsure about. Even if it didn’t look like he was actively interested in harming her. Hearing his words wander to death, when she was talking about hope, was more than a little unsettling to her.

Twisting her knees around, Aerith once again faced the flowers. “Sorry your time was so short, but hopefully, you can find peace in returning to the planet.” She whispered, Scattering what was left of the crushed flowers, into the flower Patch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Overall, I think this chapter took a very unexpected turn while I was writing it, so I won’t tell anyone how to feel about this rather insensitive interaction on Reno’s part. 
> 
> But, I want their interactions to seem somewhat balanced, so if Aerith had the upper hand last chapter. Than this chapter had to be Reno’s version of minimal ‘retaliation’. 
> 
> (And of course, we have to get through the apathy, to make it to the fluff!,  
> ...and angst.)
> 
> ——-
> 
> Also, If you think the flower story sounds familiar, that could be because it is the German story for the forget-me-not flower. (With a magic edition to the story.)
> 
> ————————
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. A Sick Day

  
It had been 2 years since Reno had been side tasked with the mission, of watching what he now knew of, as the last remaining ancient on the planet ...and just as the time from when he started grew, so did the useless details in his mind.

...Useless details, about the Turks, and their never ending mission.

Details such as, ideally, Tseng would probably have preferred to have been the sole one to watch Aerith. _However_ due to him being the ringleader of most, if not all of the Turks operations, it just wasn’t feasible. 

Which is how Reno ended up being one of the only Turks, assigned to this time waste of a mission.

After all, since the day Tseng had laid his eyes on him. He had trusted him far too much. Reno wasn’t exactly sure why, but then again, he had also never done anything to betray Tseng’s trust. So perhaps, Tseng had been correct in his initial assessment, much to Reno’s internal dismay.

Originally he had thought, that Tseng’s weird interest in the Ancient’s wellbeing, was based around a creepy obsession. Although the more he learned about how the Turks typically operated. The more Tseng’s strange actions, suddenly started to make sense. Suddenly Tseng wanting to be able to keep the ancient away from Shinra. Became less about Tseng wanting to isolate her for himself, and more about her becoming a beacon of hope for the rest of the Turks. For if the Ancient, someone also born in Shinra, managed to get out of the company’s grasp. Then maybe, those of them born and, raised in that place could too.

A hopeful wish, Reno thought. Kicking a rock covered black with the inky dirt of the slums. _bu_ _t, one unlikely to come true._

Then again, maybe it wasn’t that deep. Maybe Tseng just wanted to give Aerith a chance, at having a moment away from Shinra. Even if he couldn’t promise her that her life would be away from it forever. 

Truly, no matter how you looked at it...The Gremlin really was a lucky bitch...All things considered. Perhaps someone drowning in money, wouldn’t think so, but to Reno, who had grown up thrown away in the twisted metal city’s trash. Alone and, always a day away from starving. Aerith’s life of luxury -even if it was momentary- didn’t seem so bad at all. 

Reno continued to circle the homes that lined the sector five slums. Sighing as he made his way into an unused alley. Despite running around all day, the Gremlin was still nowhere to be found. 

“You are _really_ gonna make me work today, huh?” He groaned, to the empty walkway in front of him. 

Even through his loud complaints. He was still painfully aware, that the sun was going to start setting soon. Leaving the alarm bells just about ready, to go off in the back of his mind. The main sectors above, may have been free of monsters due to consistent city sweeps, but the slums on the other hand...were chock-full of them for better or worse. Usually, contracted hunters would keep any lingering monster populations, away from the townsfolk for the most part. Although the idea of usually, was not exactly raising his spirits. Since _usually_ he also had no trouble finding Aerith. 

Think! 

Reno smacked the end of his taser against his forehead. You checked her house, you checked the church....Fuck. It wasn’t exactly as if she was a popular slum slicker, to begin with...So where else could she _possibly_ be? 

He paused, lifting the back of the handle away from his forehead, to reveal a light red mark left behind. 

Oh, _Right_. There was a building site that had been put on hold by her house. She wasn’t the type to venture there too often...But, If she wanted to escape for a bit, that would be the _perfect_ place. That is, the perfect place for someone, with no real place to escape to.

Now with a vague idea of where he was going nestled inside of his head. He wasted no time in getting there. Efficiently slaying all of the small monsters, that were starting to come out, on his way through the abandoned pathway.   
  
...There it was, he thought. 

An abandoned one bedroom apartment, with a ladder for access, in order to keep out any wandering monsters.

...Assuming Aerith was still in this slum, that would have to be where she was...

Reno smiled, jumping onto the tall platform, where the small house had been built. Opening the door he let the soft evening light fill the room.

...And then he saw her, hunched over in the corner of the almost barren room. Her face was flushed, and the breathe escaping from her lips was muddled with vague raspy gasps.

‘Mmmm’ The girl in front of him stirred in her sleep, as his footsteps drew closer. 

This was the part that he hated. The part where the illusion of Shinra’s idol crumbled, and all that was left, was the reality of a chained girl. 

Away from her, his mind could conjure up every excuse in the book, to keep her on the other side. The side he wanted to be on. The side of privilege, and decadence. Excuses that would all dissolve far too easily, when she was back in front of him. When she was in front of him like this. He had to accept the glaring truth. That really, they weren’t so different, because at the end the day. They were both just counting down the minutes, until Shinra decided they were no longer useful.   
  
Reno crouched in front of the sleeping Aerith. Poking his finger against her cheek, he felt the feverish heat radiating off of her.

Reacting to his touch, Aerith’s bright green eyes shot open, to meet his.

“What are you doing!?” She attempted to yell through her tired voice, while her body jolted backwards. Although what came out of her, was more of a squeak.

“Nothing in particular.” He lied, his hand already under his chin, in order to give himself some plausible deniability. 

Without taking her eyes off of him, Aerith put her hands on her rosy cheeks and, grimaced. Even without the outward questioning, it was still clear that she wasn’t letting him off of the hook. 

“You are sick.” Reno said, matter-of-factly

“Why do you care?”

“I’m paid to care, and currently, I’m on the clock.” He said, pointing to an imaginary watch on his wrist.

Hearing this reply, Aerith narrowed her eyes. 

She _really_ didn’t like that answer, he thought. 

“So, Why are you holed up sick, in a place like this?” He asked, tapping his taser on the cheap floorboards.

“You should just leave, if you don’t care. I won’t tell anyone that I saw you.”

Reno stuck the back of his hand out again, this time to touch Aerith’s uncovered forehead. Making her freeze in place, like a deer in headlights.

“Nah, you know Tseng, if I leave you here, I’m as good as dead,” He said, removing his hand. “I gotta get you home.”

“No!” Aerith squeaked, tucking herself deeper into the corner. 

“...Why you little...” He muttered, with an aggravated smirk on his face.

Aerith looked down. “Just leave me here, _okay?_ If there’s a possibility I could die. I shouldn’t be home...”

Was she serious? He thought. The confusion blatantly showing on his face.

“Look you aren’t going to die because of a mild fever...But, if you stay here overnight, you might give yourself the chance to try.”

Aerith was silent. 

“Why am I even listening to a sick person? I’m gonna go grab yer Mom,” He sighed, standing up. “Do you think I’ll get something nice thrown at me this time?” He asked the air, nonchalantly turning towards the door, just as Aerith grabbed his pant leg.

“ _Please_ don’t leave.” She softly begged.

Reno looked down in surprise. This was the first time Aerith had openly requested his company in any form. She must have been _really_ out of it. Even so, he couldn’t say that he hated the idea of positive attention for once.

“Sure thing. You know, you didn’t like it when I said that I am paid to look after you, but you do realize, that there is an upside for you in that right?”

“And what’s that?” She defeatedly asked. 

“I’m yours to do with as you please,” He replied. “If you don’t want me to leave you alone, than I won’t. I will however, be taking you home. Cause I don’t feel like dying just yet,” Putting his taser away, he proceeded to crouch down with his arms extended backwards. “Now hop on.”

“You won’t let me stay, huh?” 

“Nope, but if the princess wants, I can carry her princess style.” 

“It’s fine.” She huffed, taking a moment to examine him, before carefully climbing onto his back. Her arms tangling themselves in front of him.

For her age, Aerith was considerably small, which allowed Reno to carry her with no real issues. Maybe she was what people called a late bloomer? At the very least, Reno could tell that despite this current character trait, she was slowly, but surely getting taller. Which was a problem, since _he_ definitely wasn’t.

...Reno’s train of thought paused momentarily. During which time his body instinctively kicked open the door, and jumped down from the platform with ease.

Was he a Dumbass? How would her height effect him, and his job in _anyway?_ ...And more importantly, _why_ did his height insecurities, feel the need to surface _now_ of all times. 

“Hey Reno?” Aerith’s questioning voice, pulled him back into the moment of their tired walk home. 

“What?” He sharply asked.

“Since you keep calling me Princess, does that make you my Prince?” She sighed. 

“Say that again, and I’ll drop you.” He said, his voice losing all emotion from it.

“Yeah, that sounded unfair to me too.” She giggled to herself.

“What’s so funny? You make it sound as if I’m not a high quality man.” 

“Would a high quality man pick so many fights with kids?”

“Hey! That’s not fair! It’s not my fault that kids around here, always seem to be lookin’ for fights!”

“You once yelled at a boy because he looked at you and, I quote, with a ‘weird look’.” Aerith mocked, making air quotes with her right hand.

“Well he was. And why are you defending them? Are any of those kids even friends of yours?”

“Princess’s don’t need friends.” 

“ _Everyone_ needs friends.”

“Do you have any friends?”

“Of course I have friends.”

“...Your work buddies don’t count.” 

“...Then I guess you win, and we both don’t have any friends. _Are you happy?_ ”

“Not really.” Aerith whispered, closing her eyes, and digging her face into the crevice of his neck. Her grasp tightening around him like a halfhearted snake, trying to decide if it was time to constrict it’s prey or not.

Reno turned his face away. The heat of her fever must have been transferring over. Since he could feel a slight warmth, beginning to creep to his cheeks. A feeling that was quickly offset, by the coolness of the night, and the gentle wind that happily erased any trace of it from him.

He knew that he couldn’t comfort her, regardless of whether he wanted to or not. No matter how sincere the words caught in his throat may have been. He still knew, that anything he might have tried to say, would have just rung hollow to her ears. Since to her. He was no more than a wolf in sheep’s clothing. -Not that he saw himself as anything different- How could he? A wolf in sheep’s clothing was exactly what a Turk was down to a T, and they could only blend in with the herd for so long. Until their fangs came baring out from under the fake wool. 

No, if anything. Aerith was incredibly smart to stay wary. 

Turning the corner, Reno suddenly realized that the two of them, had already reached the familiar sight of Aerith’s house. Which despite being nighttime, sat Illuminated by both the lights of the unfinished plates above. As well as the small garden lights below. The same lights once installed by Shinra, long before Reno had been brought on, in order to make sure top visibility of the property was always possible. 

“Yer almost home.” He said. Only making it midway through the garden path, before hearing her Mother’s screams bellowing from the porch. 

“Aerith!?” Her Mom continued to yell, her figure darting towards them. “What did you do!?” She hissed at Reno, lifting her hand in a striking position, as he braced himself for impact.

Just then, Aerith’s hoarse voice interjected, “Mom it’s okay. I’m sick and, he was just helping me get home.”

“Reno _doesn’t_ help, Aerith,” Her Mom replied coldly, forcefully grabbing her off of his back. “ _Well_ , not anyone but himself.” She added, glaring at Reno, who flinched under her mama-bear gaze. 

Reno put his hands up, and tilted his head down. “Don’t worry. I know when I’m unwanted, I’ll be leaving now.” He said, casually turning away. 

“Yes, you will be. Goodnight Reno.” Aerith’s mom said, in an unexpectedly even tone.

Hearing this last part made him scoff, “Yeah, G’night.” Not beginning to walk away, until he heard the sound of the door clicking shut behind them. Which he took as his actual signal to get lost. 

His eyes weaved through the flowers that danced in the artificial light, on his way back through the garden path. Until he finally reached the end, where a certain flower seemed to be waiting for him. Now normally, the flowers meant nothing to Reno, but for some reason, seeing the patch of church flowers _tonight_ of all nights. Sent a sharp jolt down his spine.

“I can’t leave _can_ I?” He whined, to the one white flower, softly swaying in the cool night breeze. 

No.

The simple answer to that one, was that he couldn’t. Aerith’s Mom may not have wanted him around. However Aerith herself, had never dismissed him. So, If he still wanted her to mildly trust him in some sort of way after tonight. It mean’t that he couldn’t leave just yet. Especially not after telling her that he wouldn’t leave her alone.

Reno plucked the flower that had been staring him down. “If this all goes south, I’m blaming you.” He said. Twirling the flower stem in between his fingers, before beginning to make his way back to the house. Knowing that if he could safely jump onto the balcony brimming with plant life, that he would have no trouble getting in. 

Now finding himself under the second story balcony, he clutched the bridge of his nose with his fingertips. “Am I really about to do this?” He asked himself, stuffing the white flower he had picked, into his jacket pocket. 

Currently, he was more confident in his ability to get into the house, than he was about the type of reaction he would invoke. 

Well, no use in worrying about it now, He thought. Neatly propelling himself up and, over the balcony’s railing, so that he was crouched in front of the terrace door. Even with the inside of Aerith’s home mapped out in his mind, he had never felt the need to wander around prior, and his heart was already racing. 

Quietly he stood up and, opened the door to the brightly lit home, being sure to close it behind him once he was inside. 

He could hear Aerith’s mom moving around downstairs. 

So far, so good. As long as her mom stayed down there for the time being. He would surely have no trouble getting into Aerith’s room. Then he could say a proper good bye, escape through the window, and be back in his Shinra brand bed within the next hour. 

Brilliant, He thought. Swiftly sneaking down the stairs, and into Aerith’s room. 

Inside the room, he was greeted to a weirdly idealistic interior. Full of photos, flowers, toys, and books galore. Right beside the desk, sandwiched in between all of this sickly sweet stuff, was Aerith’s bed. Where the sickly sweet Princess herself, could be found sound asleep. 

“Reno?” A questioning voice whispered, from the dark. 

_Scratch that._ Where the sickly sweet Princess, who should have been sleeping, laid wide awake. 

“Why are you here?” She asked. 

Reno moved towards the bed, while his eyes adjusted to the dark. Taking the now disheveled flower from his pocket. He rested it beside the sleepy Aerith’s face.

“I’m back,” he sighed. “Cause I said I would stay with you.” He said, slumping down, and resting his back on the side of the bed, closest to Aerith’s head. 

“You brought the reunion flower.”

“Yeah, I just said I came back. Didn’t you hear me?” He said, in a condescending tone.

“Coming back, implies you do in fact leave me alone.” She quipped. 

“Okay, you know what? You already have enough flowers. Give it back.” He said, flinging himself around to grab it back.

Seeing this sudden movement. Aerith sat up, and sloppily raised her left hand that had been clutching the flower, in an attempt to stop him. Pushing back on his chest, that was hovering just over her with her right. 

“You ain’t gonna win sick girl.” He purred, mere inches from her face. Causing Aerith to instantly drop the flower and, slide backwards into the headrest. Her hands enveloped over her face. In what was an obvious attempt, to hide the blush marks that would not have surfaced in the dark...If not for her outward gesture. 

“There we go. Lucky for me, you care too much.” Reno laughed, picking the dropped flower up from the bed and, returning to his original spot. Except this time, he was fully turned towards Aerith, with one elbow on the bed. As he examined the flower, once again between his fingers.

“You are such a tease.” She said.

“Don’t worry, this tease has a price. 5000 Gil and, I’ll let you do _any-thing_ you want to me.” He purred again. 

“5000? Why so low?” 

“Low? I thought that was a fair price. I’ve done _much_ more for _much_ less.” He said, matter-of-factly.

“What? _Why?_ ” a confused sounding Aerith, asked. 

“You may not have noticed from your ivory tower, but a starving kid will do a lot just to stay fed. These slums ain’t the oasis, you think they are.” 

Aerith hesitated. “...Reno.” She finally said, in a strangely soft voice. 

“Hey, It’s not your fault. Tseng makes sure that you will only ever see a dream,” He said, tapping the bed. “Now get down here, and sleep. Because, he will also kill me, if you ‘happen’ to get more sick than you already are.” 

Aerith slowly slid down into the bed, pulling the covers over herself. “I _don’t_ live in a dream Reno.”

“Sure you do, and if you know what’s good for you. You will stay there.”

“Well then, I hope you get to see a dream too one day.” She whispered.

“You and, me both,” He sighed, turning around. “Now sleep.”

Only a few minutes passed. When suddenly, Reno felt a hand scurrying around on the back of his head. 

“What are you doing?” He asked.

“Your hair is styled so weirdly. I’ve always wanted to see what it felt like...Honestly, all I feel is gel.” 

“Do I have to explain the concept of sleep to you?”

“How long does it take you?”

“Sleep.” He said, the annoyance growing in his voice.

“I would guess an hour.” 

“It does _not_ take an hour.”

“Are you sure?” Her singsong voice questioned.

“What do you _mean_ am I sure?” He snapped.

“I just feel like you are always lying to me......” She said, her words trailing off as she finally drifted off to sleep.

“...Lying? Who knows.” He said, Closing his eyes, and resting his head on the edge of the bed. 

He had only planned on closing his eyes for a couple of minutes at most, and yet, he somehow found himself awaking to the feeling of something having smacked him in the head. When his eyes finally readjusted. he saw the image of Aerith’s mom standing over him, with a rolled up newspaper in her hands. 

“Good morning, time to get up.” She said, smacking him with the rolled up newspaper again. “I’ve already set the coffee, so I’ll meet you in the kitchen. Be sure you don’t wake Aerith up.” She added, gracefully disappearing through the door. 

Reno sighed, the sun was up, but only barely, and in getting up he could feel his joints screaming at him, for having slept in such an awkward position. Still, he had been found. So needless to say, it was time to go. Which he made sure to do, stopping only to throw the now rather sad looking flower onto Aerith’s desk, before strolling out of the room and, down the stairs. 

“Good mornin’” Reno said, entering the kitchen. 

“Coffee?” Aerith’s Mom offered.

“Nah, I’m good,” He replied, staring both at her, and the coffee suspiciously. Fully waiting for when she would pick up the coffee pot, and throw it at him. “You know, you are taking finding an unwanted guest in your daughters room, _strangely_ well. 

“If you think I didn’t know you were in there. You are an idiot.” She said, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

“Then why let me in?”

“Because I know that you can’t hurt Aerith without serious consequences. Not to mention, you are obligated to help her. So on the off chance there was something seriously wrong, I know you would tell me.”

“Ah, So you used me.”

He smiled.

“I guess I did,” She said, taking a sip of her coffee. “Isn’t it about time you head off?” She asked. 

“In other words, get lost. Alright I got it.” he laughed, Not hesitating an inch, when it came to leaving this time around. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to need you all to ignore the story inconsistencies thus far, and just accept the fact that...
> 
> -Enough time has passed that Reno is starting to care. 
> 
> \- Aerith’s Mom just hates Reno. (Even before Zack shows up.) She just sees a Man with a ballerina body, and says no.
> 
> -When Reno first tells Aerith he’s hers to use he meant as an already paid for tool of Shinra. In the bedroom, he’s offering her to buy sexual services. 
> 
> &
> 
> For anyone not keeping track of the ages...
> 
> Aerith is currently: 16  
> Reno: 21

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
